I Guess I Gotta Do Some Work
by Redzy
Summary: This story is told for Luke’s point of view. He realizes he is shutting Lorelai out, and he has to get her back and then get the wedding date back.
1. Wake up call

**Guess I gotta do some work**

Summary: This story is told for Luke's point of view. He realizes he is shutting Lorelai out, and he has to get her back and then get the wedding date back.

Pairs: Of course Java Junkie- but who is Rory going to be with. It will be a surprise for all.

Author's Note: I don't know if the story is worth wild but, give me ideas and feed back. Is it worth continuing or not ? please review or email me

**Prologe:**

Luke's POV

The past few weeks have been hard but, well they can be all fun and games when you figure out you have a long lost daughter can you?

My life was good. I was successful diner owner. I had transformed my nephew Jess into a person you'd actually want to be seen with. A person you can depend on. A person who cares about life.

I am in a relationship with a person I pined for eight and half years. What could be the problem?

Well, I wouldn't call it a problem. My daughter. She is the cutest thing, She is smart, energetic, and just fun to be around. My April. Is there a way you can love somebody so much that you just want to hug them and never let them go? And only after a few months after we met?

God I love that little thing.

The only downside to my life right now is that Loreali, the love of my life, the woman I want to marry, I the woman-I dare say- I want to have my children, she is unhappy. But even those words don't even describe how I feel about her. She is amazing.

And Rory, god, that girl-no, woman, is like a daughter to me. Hopeful one day soon it will be official. Rory will be my daughter.

Every time I see her I think " Maybe I did have a little part in her becoming what she is today. Maybe. I hope she knows I love her.."

My horoscope helped me through everyday I pined for that woman. It told me it's self that if I just gave her coffee, one day she would stop going away. And she did. It kept it's promise. But I guess I can't put all my trust in a piece of paper.

It gave me Loreali, but it didn't promise me I'd give me her forever.

I guess I gotta do some work to huh?

A/N : That's the prologe- I need Ideas!


	2. A plan made, a heart broken

Author's Note: A change: I originally wrote the prologue before the finale. But I have made this fit so the finale did happen, despite it's horrible outcome. This is my attempt at fixing ASP'S MISTAKE. It will not happen this chapter, everything just sets it up for a happy ending.

Luke had it all planned out. No more screwing up!

Last night had been yet another sign that Lorelai is feeling horrible, left out, and disgusted about how he was treating her. Truthfully, he hadn't felt this horrible since his father died.

He was not going down with out a hard tough fight!

After the performance last night, Lorelai opened his eyes even wider. He was stupid. Why didn't he just give her what she wanted. She had put up with his hurtful antics all of these months. And he had been no more grateful to her than a store is to a shoplifter. He is lucky she didn't break it off earlier than last night. He was horrified about what would happen after she had walked away from him last night. Hopefully, she had not done anything drastic. Little did Luke know, Lorelai was not a person to just go home and sleep her nightmares away. She was always active.

Luke told Lane her was going for a walk. She nodded in his direction, but he didn't really think she heard him because she was making eyes at her new husband, "What's his name, oh well, he just dropped her off. Stupid kids, they are too happy. Kids should be sad and depressed, that's how I was. They should get that after he did. His life wasn't fair. " Luke thought.

Luke continued his walk in silence to the house. He kept saying his speech in his head. Should he be spontaneous and ask her to elope like she had? Or just tell her he loves her and say the wedding is on? Or should he just kiss her and then tell her? Oh my gosh so many chooses! He was never good at making these types of decisions. He was never good at making decisions of the heart, his heart.

"Uh" He grunted.

Lorelai wasn't home. 'Must be at Rory's' He thought calmly. No need to worry.

He grunted again and started to walk back to the diner. Luke had ever put on a nice brown Shirt on to impress her.

_Oh, No, No flannel! Can you hear the screams?_

Luke was prepared. He had a plan that he was putting in action. He even wrote it down.

Luke's Master plan:

Step one- Find Lorelai

Step two- Apologize and get wedding back on, by any means necessary.

Step three- Schedule As soon as possible, Even if she wants to elope- DO ANYTHING TO MAKE HER HAPPPY!ANYTHING!

Step four- Call Anna and tell her too stop interfering. Tell her I am marring Lorelai and she will become close with April if she wishes to, and she can't stop her.

Step Five- After everything is finished, take his new family out to dinner. Lorelai, and his daughter : Rory and April.

Luke smiled, satisfied with his plan. As he was nearing the diner again, he saw Rory's car at the diner. An awful feeling began to settle in the pit of his stomach. Nausea swept through him and he ran to the can, which happened to read 'Recyclables Only! No trash off any sort!' As he finished he heard a voice that made the nausea come back. Only one voice could do that to him.

"Taylor…" Luke said under his breath.

Luke wiped his mouth of the vile substance and walked towards the diner avoiding Taylor's complaints.

"Lucas, Lucas, I know you are ignoring me, Lucas, can you not read? That disposal can was labeled quite brightly young man! Lucas this town spent a good amount of time and money labeling this receptacles. Lucas…"

Taylor's voice faded as Luke entered and closed the diner's door as Rory turned around. He saw her face. She was as pale as a ghost. Her hair did not have it's normal bounce and volume as it usually did. Rory's eyes looked as if the would over flow with tear any second.

Luke took a deep breath in and walked over to Rory. This wasn't going to be good by the look on her face.

"Rory, hon, are you ok? Is it your mother? Oh lord what happened? Is she ok is it Logan? What…"

"Luke, it's nothing like that but… it is my mother, last night… she … she … she well, she was mad at you for turning her down…"

"Rory, that's not what happened, she gave me two seconds to comprehend it and issued and ultimatum. My temper…" Rory cut him off. Her tears spilling over on to her cheeks. She started to sob. Luke became very bewildered at the situation before him. Luke was about to begin another explanation to her but she stopped him.

" Luke it doesn't matter, when you … When you turned down her...her well ultimatum, she sought other comfort…" 

Luke's heart dropped into his stomach. He felt like there was a large piece of glass in there that punctured it and made it shatter. His eyes became wide and produced a large amount of tears in a matter of seconds.

"It was.. well she sought comfort in … in Chris. " Rory finished and totally broke down with Luke. The diner was relatively empty, with exception of Caesar, Lane and Kirk.

Luke had never openly cried as much as he did that day.

Rory pulled herself together just enough to say just a few more syllables.

"It was my dad… I hate them Luke I really do. I love you so much, I can't believe they did this." Luke grabbed Rory in a rib-crushing hug, they just continue to cry and cry.

His plan had not even begun and it was all ready crumbing to the ground.

And his heart had went with it.


	3. It Happened with a Bang and a Crash

_Chapter Two : It Happened with a Bang and a Crash. Result equals a very Bruised Luke._

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter! Yay! I thought it was going to take me a lot longer with that chapter. This chapter is going to seem cliché, but I'm not going to dwell on it. So it's not going to be one of those "Someone's hurt so let's realized his/her mistakes" Nope sorry. But Luke and Lorelai will be back together quickly. I just have to figure it out! Let me know of any ideas!

Luke silently carried Rory up to the apartment. After they had both calmed down, Rory looked exhausted. Having basically fallen right into a table from exhaustion, he brought her upstairs. Luke was-well- very melancholy. It was basically the only word to use. Not angry, not vengeful, and oddly not crazy, he was just… just sad. Probably just waiting for the events to sink in; then the crazy would tap him on the shoulder.

As his thoughts of the recent news caught up with him, he realized one thing: he wasn't going to go kick Chris' car. Why wasn't he over at Chris' kicking his car?

'Well' he thought

'One of two reasons. The first one being that her was Rory's father. He couldn't kill Chris. He helped bring a wonderful woman like Rory into the world, not for long that is.'

'What's the second reason?' He asked himself.

'Well, I don't know where he lives…'

Luke shrugged. He went over to the refrigerator, picked out a beer, and sat on the couch glumly.

'Why did everybody have to cheat on him?' He frowned as he looked at the bottle. As he stared at the brown glass, he got the disgusting image of Chris cackling at him. 'I got her, I got her. YOU DIDN'T HA HA HA…'

Chris' imaginary song got cut short as long threw the beer against the wall as if it was the wining strike of a baseball game.

'But hey, those players get to rejoice after a victory, I get to sulk…'

Then came the crazy. You would almost expect his skin to start turning green as his transformation began. H e blew air out through his nose and stormed out of the apartment.

To any person who had never seen Luke – well Luke with his temper on the rim of his emotional pail- this next scene would seem oddly hilarious.

Once out of the apartment, the stairs must have not been important in his mind at the time. His large boot went over the edge of the first stair with a large bang and his head hit the edge of the banister along the edge of the wall. His back also connected with a stair, firmly, with an unpleasant sound.

Rory, hearing the first crash, jumped off the couch, in a ready position to take down an intruder. Once surveying the area, she saw the door of the apartment closed but the glass window of the door was shattered, probably from the force of the slam.

Rory jumped over the pile of broken glass over to Luke. She saw him at the bottom of the steps. She ran down them, worried.

"Luke, Luke Oh my god are you ok? Can you hear me? Oh Lord. Crap. Damn! Caesar! Lane!" Rory yelled to them.

Rory bent down to get a look at his head. It had a small gash and was bleeding but seemed able to be handled and taken care of. She pulled him out of his up side down position on the stairs. He groaned in pain.

"Lorel…wha… uhh?" The Luke blabber had a barely understandable sound. 'Lorelai what huh?' Well it wasn't much of a translation, but it was Luke blabber.

Rory told Lane and Caesar what had happened and the managed to pull him upstairs into bed. Rory wrapped his head in a bandage. She went over to his freezer and searched for ice.

Once it was found, she again searched the cabinets for a bag for the ice. He didn't seem to have a concussion. So, they all laid him down in bed, and let him dealt with his large head ache.

"Luke, oh gosh what are we going to do with you?" Rory told him. She rubbed his head lightly, and then went down stairs. Once down there, Lane walked over and pulled her aside.

Being mid-afternoon, the diner was empty with exception of Kirk and his very odd mustard sandwich.

"Oh my gosh what just happened up there?" Lane question Rory as if she where a criminal.

"I had told Luke some bad news and , well, he took it horribly, I mean really bad. Luke cried, I have never seen crying Luke and crying Luke isn't a jolly sight. I feel horrible. I just ohhhh… I hate my parents…"

"WHAT?" Lane basically screamed.

"what?" Lane corrected her tome with a very soft whisper a mouse couldn't compete with.

Rory struggled with her words at this point. She wasn't happy. She was downright devastated. For both Luke and Herself. Now Luke would revert back to cruel Luke and horrible cold frozen Luke burgers. She, well, she had probably lost her only chance at having a reasonable chance at having a caring, loving father. Not a screw up. Not a guy that came to visit her less that she saw her eye doctor.

"My Mom and My Dad… They… They cheated on Luke… and I told him."

Rory just couldn't stand and sat down at a table. Reality finally hitting her in the stomach with a heavy metal bat.

"I am just in denial. I can't believe they would do that to Luke… There is no excuse." A flustered Rory kept saying.

" Well he did reject her proposal to elope…" Lane stated cautiously. Not wanting to awake the beast that was truly in Rory.

The Beast has been awaken.

"He WHAT!"

What's Next? ---- "Luke we need to… Oh my God!"

"You can do this anymore! You can't just toy with people like their a martinet! Look at me I control the strings!"

Whats coming up?---- 

Someone has a secret… and it's not who you think.

"I'm Pregnant."


	4. I Don't Wanna wait

**Chapter Three: I Don't Wanna Wait! The wedding's Tommorrow!** Rory was totally taken by surprise. "How? Why? Who did he think he was refusing her? She has been patiently waiting for him. God, I have a right mind to…" 

Lane cut Rory off before she ended that phrase.

"Rory, calm down, now lets sit and think of this in a calm and sensible Rory fashion. Now your Mom did come in and show the 'Now or nothing card.' Luke, well, we know that Mister Backwards Baseball Cap has a notorious temper. Now I have never actually come in contact with someone alive that has lived through giving Luke an ultimatum, but…." The expression on Rory's face was humorous to say the least.

"Oh my god Lane, he probably lost his temper because of it. They both have pretty big tempers, oh gosh this isn't good…" Rory was speaking a mile a minute, resembling Lorelai in stressful situation.

"Rory, Breath." Lane had interrupted her on account of her face was resembling a plump, red tomato. "We can't assume anything. If we come to any conclusions without every once of information, the whole situation would be even more screwed up than it already is.

"Okay, okay, I'm at least breathing, What do we do now?"

"Well, since we don't have either half of the couple, that each have halves of the story, let's just have some coffee."

Rory sighed. "Coffee, well, at least we still have something stable in our lives… Our Coffee supply."

"Oh, we're out of coffee." Lane said, trying to keep a smirk off of her face.

"Ha Ha Ha, Give me the coffee or your head." Lane broke down in laughter.

"I will agree to either." After Rory put up a great fight trying to keep a straight face, they both broke down in laughter.

Meanwhile, at Chris', Lorelai's head felt like it was being flushed in a toilet **repetitive**ly. 'Luke.' Was the only thing that was in her mind. She was in a T-shirt and shorts of Chris' and was staring at the blank TV in his living room.

"Hey, drink some coffee." Chris had entered the room with a standard, regular mug of steaming Java to give to her.

"No, I don't want it." She said in a monotone voice. Lorelai couldn't drink it. That mug looked disgusting. It wasn't a Luke's mug. It wasn't Luke's coffee. The Chris coffee smelt like vomit.

"Lore, come on drink it." That was it! Lorelai took the mug and threw the steaming drink into Chris' face. Chris felt the hotness hit his face and his hand flew to cover his burnt skin.

"Lorelai… AHHH! Hot! Shit!" Chris ran to the bathroom to cool his face.

Lorelai started to cry. She cried for all the people she hurt. She cried for Luke, Rory, April, and even Chris. She had cheated on Luke.

And that alone made her throw up all over Chris' new carpet.

Luke woke up with a horrible headache. He sat up, and it hit him. "Shit!" he yelled to no one in particular. He reached over his table by his bed and grasped the aspirin bottle. He poured two pills of the medicine into his hands. Luke got up and slowly trudged over to the cabinet, took a glass out, and filled the glass with water.

After the medicine started to take effect, he knew the Headache wasn't all about the fall. He didn't know how long he had been standing there. He had relived the whole scene between him and Lorelai, in the worst way, in his dreams. Your dreams make it all so much more true and real. Dreams like he just had, which are also called nightmares, put the whole picture into perspective. He knew. He finally knew what his real plan was.

"Do what Lorelai wanted all along." He muttered to himself.

But Luke had an even better idea. Now that he knew what he should do, he would incorporate what he wanted into what she wanted. Confusing, yes. Hard to do, definitely not. Luke had known he wanted: actual ceremony and all of the stuff Lorelai had originally wanted and planned for.

All he had to do was get the wedding planned. As soon as possible. Which would have to be in a few days.

'Place? Time? Reception? Best man ? Maid of Honor? Invites? ' Well they were easy questions.

'Place: Gazebo in the center of town. Time: Sunset tomorrow. Reception: Dragon fly, and Sookie can cater. Best Man: Jess. Maid of Honor and Bridesmaids: Rory and Lane and Sookie. Invites: tell Patty and Babette. '

Luke rushed writing this down. He would have to get this all done tonight. Th first thing to do was call Sookie so she could get people to set up for a reception and start cooking.

Luke ran down the stairs to the diner. He saw lane and Rory drinking coffee.

"Luke…" Rory started to say but was cut off.

"No Time. The wedding is tomorrow." Rory was stunned when those words left his mouth.

"Luke what are you talking about?"

"I don't care what Lorelai did last night she was mad, but I am not going to make the same mistake I made last night so I am going to make the perfect wedding, for tomorrow."

"Luke how are you going to pull a whole wedding off in less than twelve hours?" Lane asked.

"Well, I need you two to go out and buy bridesmaids dresses for yourselves and Sookie. Anything flowery. And I need you to some how convince Lorelai to come into town tomorrow. But keep her out until then. We are going to do the wedding in the square the reception at the inn. I'll ask Sookie to Cater. And could you call your grandparents?"

"Yeah but Luke…" Rory tried to protest but Luke had interrupted her again.

"No, NO, NO time. I have to go ask Sookie, I have to call Jess, I have to tell Patty, and I have to rent a tux. Oh wait I should order flowers right? And boutonnieres. Anything else? HELLO PEOPLE AM I MISSING ANYTHING ELSE?" He yelled at the diner. Everyone looked at him and an uncomfortable silence came over the diner.

"Hello! a wedding is in less than twelve hours!" Luke yelled at the diner.

As if people had assignments to carry out, they all ran out of the diner and spread through the town.

Coming up next: Rory, Luke, and the whole town scramble around to get the wedding ready. Will it be ready in time? Who's pregnant? Will Lorelai be convinced to come to the wedding and still have it be a surprise? Will Jess make it? Will sparks fly between Rory and Jess? Who is Rory gonna get together with? Is Logan gone forever? And is that hot brunette who we haven't seen in a while going to make an appearance? And where is Marty? How will this pentagon become a triangle? And who will make it up?

All these answers are soon to come! Stay tuned!


	5. WE’RE HALF WAY THERE!

Chapter Four of **I Guess I Gotta Do Some Work **: WE'RE HALF WAY THERE!

Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters, if I did Loreali and Luke would be married by Now! Stupid ASP.

A/n- This chapter probably won't be as good as my other chapters were because basically it's going to be wedding plans and lead right up to the wedding. But a surprise will be at the end. After this there will probably be about two more chapters after this one. The wedding and The basically Rory centered chapter. Please enjoy and don't forget to review.

_There were flowers every where. The petals were carefully scattered all over the ground and isle. The chairs and rows were tied with lilies and daisies scattered on every other row, rotating the type of flower. The guests were mesmerized by the beautiful decorations and were entranced by the smell of the wonderful food and the amazing harp player. _

_Each person was eagerly awaiting for the bride to turn up. Once most of the people were seated you could hear the sound of Buddy and Missy talking to the surprised Richard and Emily. The look on both of their faces was amusing to everyone would had the faintest idea of their personalities. _

_The organ began to play a calming melody . Luke, who is awaiting up the isle and at the alter, was impatiently and yet carefully twiddling his thumbs, as if he was in a life or death scientific experiment. Luke looked around the area from the middle of the square and just smiled at what he saw. The fresh aroma of all the lilies and daises filled his nose and all he could do was smile. _

_Then Luke flashed out of his daydream and saw as the bride's maids and his best man began to slowly walk up the isle. With Rory and Lane positioned on each side of Jess, the picture was stunning. The all walked up the isle and Jess kissed both the girls on the cheek and the girls stood juxtapose Luke and Jess. _

_Once the smiling from the four had stopped, they all looked down the isle they saw the most stunning creature. Loreali stood at the end of the isle with Richard beside her. The wedding march began to play and the started up the isle. Her dress was beautiful, but nothing was more beautiful than her smile that was shown on her face. _

_One glance at the audience and you could see the smile of approval on Emily Gilmore's face. On Emily Gilmore's face. It was the first time in her years that she was proud and happy for her daughter. _

_Once Richard and Loreali had finished their journey up to the alter, Richard had kissed Loreali's cheek, and smiled and said, "Good Luck Loreali, I wish you all of the happiness in the world. I love You."_

_Loreali just smiled and him and said, "Thank you Dad, I love you too."_

_Loreali then walked to Luke's side. "You look beautiful."_

_"Well thank you kind sir, you do look dashing as well." Luke blushed at the comment but quickly recovered from the flattery and went back to the task at hand. _

_The reverend made his way from the back of the gazebo. And Luke and Loreali approached the reverend. The quickly stole glances at each other and smiled before they faced their officiator._

Luke closed his eyes for one second, Luke opened his eyes again and suddenly Loreali's beautiful face quickly became a clean white pillow.

All of the flowers and chairs and guests all disappeared. It was all a dream. Luke then realized that he had fallen asleep while getting the details of the wedding tomorrow. He glanced at the clock and sighed. It was six o'clock. He had less than twenty four hours to get every thing together. He picked up his list on the bedside table and started to mark off everything he had done.

"Flowers?" Yes he had ordered them all ready. Dasies and Lilies. "Check" he said aloud to himself.

"Tux." Yes he had ordered that earlier and would pick it up tomorrow before the wedding. "Check"

"Invite every one?" Yes he had told Patty and she said she would spread it around. And he had told Rory to tell her grandparents. "Check." He said yet again.

"Loreali." Yes Rory is getting her there. "Check."

"Jess?" Luke had called him last night late on his cell phone and begged him to come. Whether or not he came was up to him.

"Rings?" Yes he had ordered them previously when they were first planing the wedding, and they were safely in his safe. "Check."

"Chairs." Yes he had called Patty about them also and they were being set up right at the moment.

Luke then stood up and walked over to the window and saw Kirk ordering people around getting them set up. He chucked at yet another job Kirk had.

Luke then got back to his check list . " Reception and cake?" Have to call Sookie. Luke had talked to her earlier but decided to call her back anyway. He also had to remind Sookie that Lane and Rory were getting her a brides maid's dress.

Luke walked over to his Phone picked up the phone and dialed the inn.

"Dragonfly Inn, Michel Speaking, can I help you?"

"Hi, Michel, You heard about the wedding?" Luke asked.

"Yes I did but I had to move some things around so you be happy I was able to squeeze it in." Michel responded in his French accent.

"Great, can I talk to Sookie then."

"One moment." He said simple. A few seconds later Sookie picked up the phone out of breath.

"Hi Luke honey, I am working on all of the food right now and it will be ready tomorrow and I'll bring it to the diner tomorrow and have my Suo-chiefs set it up while the wedding is going on. The cake is almost done. It is beautiful. It's just what she wanted her cake to look like. She is going to be so happy Luke."

"Thanks Sookie, just checking but you got it all under control. Rory and Lane are Picking up your dress and they will drop it off tonight. Thanks so much for your help and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Luke." Sookie hung up the Phone and ran back to the stove.

"Manni, are you almost done with… ouch! I am okay!"

­­­­­­­­­­­­

While Sookie was endangering herself near a stove, Rory and Lane were at the bridal store just finishing purchasing the brides maid's dresses.

"Oh my gosh these dresses are gorgeous!" Lane exclaimed.

"Yeah my mom will love them." They both sounded extremely happy and extremely excited.

"How are you going to get her in her wedding dress and to the square by tomorrow afternoon?" Lane questioned.

"Well I figured that I'd tell her tomorrow that we are going to the square, and I am going to take her wedding dress with me. So I am going to tell her to meet me at Miss Patty's. then I'll tell her to get dressed and then tell her what's actually happening."

" Short and simple." Lane said. Unable to stop the grins from showing up on their faces as they quickly exited the store.

Once they were out the store, Rory felt her cell ring and vibrated. She looked at the id on the front of the phone and answered.

"Paris I can't talk right now, I'll call you back later."

With that she hung up on her. On the other side of the line all Paris could do was cry.

Loreali drove home in a daze. Unable to comprehend how her life had gone so downhill in so little time. She looked at her ring. The beautiful rock seemed unfitting on her hand but she kept it there. She figure until he asked for it back, it was still hers, there was still hope.

She got to her house and parked the car. She walk up the stairs of her porch and unlocked the door. She threw her keys down on the table and her coat on the couch. The slowly walked up the stairs and collapsed on the bed silently thinking.

_What have I done?_

_­_

After Loreali had entered the house, Rory entered quietly in after seeing her mother in that type of state. She walked up the steps to her room and saw that she was already asleep. Rory felt bad and kissed her mother's forehead and whisper "Every thing will be okay by tomorrow, you can start your happily ever after."

Rory then walked down the stairs and heard a small knock on the door. She went to answer it thinking who it could be at this hour of the night.

When she opened the door she saw Paris staring back at her.

"Paris what…"

"I am Pregnant."

Coming up- Will the wedding happen? (duh) What about Paris? And what About Rory? Who will win her heart in the end?

Well, we still have a while to go! Buckle up, it going to be a bumpy ride!

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_


	6. Did I hear what I think I heard?

Chapter Five of I Guess I Gotta Do Some Work : Did I hear what I think I heard?

A/N- This is going to be a little longer of story than I anticipated. Sorry, but I have some ideas and I think you will all like them. The wedding will probably be chapter six or seven. I just have to add a lot more details for me to be able to get everything I want in. So review a lot so I can get the next chapters written fast. It helps me get ideas quicker! So review!

Rory just stood in the doorway completely shocked. The words PARIS and PREGNANT were not words she expected to use in any sentences anytime soon. Unable to get any words out, Rory simply motioned for to come in . She closed the door and walked Paris over to the couch.

Paris and Rory simply sat there for a while before any words were spoken. The uncomfortable silence halted once Paris' excuse began to flow out of her mouth.

"Look I know what you must think, Paris Yale's resident whore has gotten Pregnant. But sometimes one of those little things get through. I mean it's not the first time this has happened. I mean look at you. But just because this has happened to me doesn't mean I am not going to turn out fine…"

Paris began to cry slowly while still talking a mile a minute.

"I can finish school and then get a good job during the summer to save up, and when this thing come out of me I'll…I'll…"

At this point Paris was sobbing. Rory went down and sat down next to the sobbing Paris.

"Shh Paris… I'll be okay… Shh."

Once Rory got Paris back to being able to breath, she told Paris her plan.

"Paris, this is what we will do. Tomorrow after we go to my mother wedding, I will drive you back to you and Doyle's Apartment and I'll sit down and help you to him and we will get everything settled and if he says that he can't handle him we will pack him in a barrel and send him down Niagara Falls over and over again till either he drowns or agrees to be supportive. Then after his death or his cooperation is achieved, we will return here and eat the most amazing food you have ever tasted in the world at my mom's wedding reception. And we are going to have so much fun, you will forget about the baby for the night and then be so happy about it, you will not believe you are your self. Comprende? Do you understand, because I could get big posters?"

Paris nodded, "Yes, but I do have one question."

"Sure Paris what's the problem?"

"Why wasn't I invited to your mother's wedding?"

"Well, it sort of just was planed earlier today."

"Okay well other than that one aspect the plan seems very appropriate. Thank you so much."

"It's fine Paris, I am always here when ever you need me." Rory scooted over on the couch and gave Paris a friendly Hug.

Little did either of them know that Loreali had heard that entire conversation. She now about the wedding. Loreali crept back up the stairs as to not disturb the two of them. All types of thoughts were buzzing through her head. A wedding tomorrow? How? Luke? How could he do that all in a few hours? Had he done this all for her? How?

And to top it all off, Paris was pregnant. Well that was certainly a surprise.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

A few hours later, Loreali crept back down the stairs. She made sure Paris was sound asleep. Loreali remembered after she found out that she was pregnant, she also slept very, very well. She could see the tears stains across her cheeks. The thought back to how hard she had had to work to create the life she had created for Rory. Loreali then thought to how much Paris would have to work and the best thing she could do at the moment is pray that everything will be okay and act that everything will be okay as well.

Loreali drifted back to the Present. She then realized what she was in the middle of and then quietly walked towards Rory's room and opened the door as silently as she possibly could.

Loreali made sure she was asleep. She went to her bedside and give her a small kiss on her forehead. She smiled at her mature, beautiful, talented, and successful daughter. The she silently slipped out of Rory's room.

She went over to the refrigerator, grabbed a water bottle, and quietly tip toed out the back door.

Loreali grabbed her keys she had out in her pocket and ran to the car. She put the key into the ignition and backed out of the driveway and drove off down the rode.

As she drove past the square, she saw a lot of flowers and chairs set up. The gazebo was a picture of perfection. Perfect for a wedding. She smiled thinking about all of the work Luke had gone through. She pulled up to the diner, got out of the car and reached up above the door and toke the spare key and opened the door she ran up the stairs tow at a time and reached his apartment door.

She opened the door and saw an asleep Luke, sprawled over papers on his kitchen table. Loreali walked over to him and smiled at his asleep form. She pulled out a chair from the table and sat down and grabbed his hand. She began to rub her thumbs over his knuckles and fingers.

After about five to ten minutes of her gentle hand massage, Luke began to stir. He awoke to what he thought was the perfect image. Loreali's face. She smiled at him as he began to open his eyes and blink. Once he took in what he saw he began to speak to her.

"Loreali. What…"

" Let me talk for a moment. Luke, I know you have been planning our wedding for the past day but…"

"Look I know about Chris, I know you were upset and I hope the only reason you did it because you were pissed off with me, I hope you don't…"

She tried cut him off again. "Yes, but.."

"I hope you don't have any feelings for him because if you did…"

"I don't… but.."

"Because if you did I don't want you to think I am forcing you into this marriage…"

"I know…"

"Because I am not, in no way shape or form am I forcing you, I mean I love you and I want to marry you tomorrow but if you don't…"

"I do! Luke will you please listen to me for just one second!" Luke stopped trying to defend himself and began to listen contently. "Thank you. Now I don't have one feeling left for Christopher, nothing, not even one ounce, pick something smaller to measure because not even that could measure my feelings for him because nothing is necessary to measure, because there is nothing. I love you and I would Love to marry you…tomorrow. I want to be your wife. I want you to move in, I want to have kids and want you to get all frustrated when the bother me, or when you threaten they will never be able to date until they are in their thirties. I want all of that with you. I want you to be Rory's stepfather, because you are a million times more dependable than her actual father. And I hope you want me to be a stepmother to April, because I love you."

Luke just smiled at her and leaned over the table and pulled her out her seat and simply kissed her.

"Yes I want all of those things… especially the last one."

"I love you" He said one more time before he kissed her hard, and she slowly pulled him towards the bed.

Coming up: Rory's Love Life? What will happen? How will Doyle take the pregnancy? Will he Cooperate or drown? How does Kirk fit into all of this?

Find out!


	7. War is the result of Love

Chapter Six of I Guess I Gotta Do Some Work: War is the result of Love.

A/N- Just to let you know, this will not be the wedding chapter! I decided since that I am making the wedding in the evening something else is going to happen in the chapter and in chapter seven or eight the wedding will finally take place. I know I know, I am horrible, but I want to get this chapter out of the way so the wedding can hopefully be the wedding chapter, which will take me few days to get perfect the way I want it and so I want to get this doe be fore hand so I can spend the whole next chapter on the wedding! I AM SO EXCITED! This how I really want it to be on the show and I know that it will never happen but at least we have something to hold on to. Something good to get us through the hard times. Now on with the story!

Rory woke up from her slumber at about seven thirty the next morning. She then thought of all that had happened yesterday. PARIS is Pregnant. Mom and Luke getting married today. Mom does not know she is getting married today. Ahh the chaos! Then Rory pulled herself away from her mattress and went into the kitchen. She took the coffee pot and poured a cup of water and poured the bag of Coffee into the pot.

After the coffee was successfully brewing, she went over to the cabinet and grabbed two packs of pop tarts. She opened one of the packs and placed them on a plate and did the same with the other pack as well. She walked into the living room. She placed the first plate on the table as Paris woke up. She seemed bewildered at first because of where she was, but quickly recovered.

"Good morning sunshine." Rory said enthusiastically.

"Rot in hell Gilmore" Paris retorted. Rory just grinned at her.

"And thank you it is a wonderful day outside to eat your pop tarts and tell your boyfriend that you are pregnant! And excellent language by the way, but I advise you don't talk to Doyle like that. " Rory smiled and then went to give her Mom her plate of pop tarts upstairs.

"Coffee in the kitchen," she yelled back down to Paris who immediately ran into the kitchen to drink enough caffeine to help her through the horrible day that had already begun.

Little did anyone know at the Gilmore house, that Loreali had all ready found out that her wedding was today. Loreali was giddy. Loreali did not usually get giddy so she had a right to be giddy on her wedding day.

Loreali had gotten up early to get dressed and get back home to get ready for her wedding. She just couldn't stop saying it. Her wedding! She was soo excited.

AS she got up from the bed, Luke began to wake up from the movement.

"Hey" Loreali said to him in whisper.

"Where are you going?" He asked while kissing her hand.

"I have to go get ready, Rory's probably worried about where I am. I want to go get my hair done and talk to Sookie, and I also want to go and talk to Rory."

She just smiled at him and said. "I am so happy you did this."

"Me too, best decision I have ever made." She laughed.

" Yeah you are only saying that because you got lucky." They both laughed at that.

"You really think that low of me?" He asked pretending to be hurt.

"No, but I do think your acting needs work. But I really have to go if I wan to get everything done by…"

"The wedding starts at four."

"If I want to get everything done by four. Good thing I asked the time, or I would have never showed up, and that would have been absolutely , positively horrible!"

"Yes, yes horrible." He said pretending to be sarcastic.

"Ha ha! Evil, jerk, you will pay!" She started to walk away when her grabbed her

and turned her around and kissed her one last time before she left the diner.

Emily was furious. Less than a days notice on her own daughter's wedding. That despicable diner owner. She could still remember when she checked her voice mail yesterday.

"Hey Grandmom it's Rory. I just wanted to let you know Mom's wedding is tomorrow. It was a last minute change. It would mean the world to mom if you guys be there. She would want her own father to walk her down the isle and it would mean a lot to me too. So it's tomorrow in Stars Hollow in the Square and gazebo at four o'clock try to be a little early. I love you both see you tomorrow!"

What if she hadn't checked her voice mail. This was no way to plan a wedding and at the last minute like this. This was just unacceptable. This is not how a wedding is supposed to be. It is supposed to be planed organized and properly thought out. This obviously was not.

Richard and Emily decided not to bother yelling at them now they would wait until after to let the bomb drop, but they would not enjoy it. Not one bit!

Paris jumped up from the couch in a flash and yelled Rory's name.

"Rory! Rory! We have to go now. I have to tell Doyle Now! I can't wait till tonight!"

"Paris I have my mother's wedding today!"

"We will be back by noon! It's only eight now come on! If we hurry we will be back before then!"

"Fine but we have to be back by Noon I have to get my mom ready!"

"Okay, okay but let's go now, if I drive, we will be there in five minutes!"

"There is no way in hell you are driving."

A/N- This was truly a filler. Next chapter will probably either be the wedding or the next chapter. In the next chapter Doyle finds out. Rory and Loreali talk. Rory and Luke talk and maybe the beginning of the wedding.


	8. Drop Dead Doyle!

**_Chapter Seven of I Guess I Gotta Do Some Work : Drop Dead Doyle!_**

A/N- this is the last chapter till the wedding! Is that applause I hear? Yep! That is going to be one hell of a chapter! I am going to work on it all day tomorrow! I want it perfect so it make take me a day or two. But that won't be that last chapter! We still have a long ride to go. This will go for a while into the future, a little into married life. I am not sure how far but it will go into Anna and April and how Loreali become her step mom and how she handles life! Enjoys this chapter! Check for the next with in the next day or two!Review!

Rory and Paris ran out to the car. Unfortunately for Rory, Paris was a tad bit faster than her. Paris got into the drivers seat despite the complains coming from the passengers seat.

"Oh god how am I going to explain this to Doyle?"

"Hopefully with words."

"Ha, no I mean like tell him I am carrying his child, his offspring, also known as the spawn of the devil. "

Oh come on Paris it won't be that bad. I mean this child will definitely be a handful at first. But you and Doyle are going to work hard to raise this child to be exactly like you two. Hopefully less eccentric. "

"Thanks a lot. I mean for helping me get through this. And for all future help, I want to thank you before hand in case I yell at you while I am giving birth. I think I will be very mean during that particular time. I mean I really shouldn't have to be nice because I will be pushing a baby out of my vagina but you know whatever. "

Rory laughed. "Well Paris don't worry about it, I am sure you would do the same thing for me if given the chance right?"

"Absolutely! I would be right there next to you and even kick Hunzburger in the…"

"Woah Paris, I hasn't happened yet and it won't."

Just then, walking down the road, no other than Jess walks by. Rory spots him and gives him a small wave. He sees her and gives her a half smile. She blushes at the gesture. Once she looks back at Paris, all hell breaks lose.

"Or I may not have to kick Hunzburger, maybe I'll have to kick that gentleman you were just make eyes with there."

"Not another word until you are ready to spill the bean to Doyle. Or you could say spill the baby."

"You are on my list Gilmore."

­

Loreali was walking down past Dooses's market . She was nothing but smiles all day. Then it happened. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered, forgetting to look at the id that pops up.

"Loreali, we really need to talk about where we are! You can ignore what happened!" The voice belonged to none other than Christopher Hayden.

"Christopher, stop we are done. I am getting Married today! I hate you and I never want to see you again."

"But Lore, calm down I know you feel the same way as me , I love you!"

"Well isn't that just peaches and cream for you but I love Luke and I am getting married today. He has forgiven me for what we did. I was horrible and unforgettable. It unforgivable! And I am ashamed with you thinking anything could happen between us now. Goodbye for good Chris, you have screwed up my life enough already, we are done!" Loreali closed her phone smiled at how she handled that and continued on to the hairdresser to get ready for her wedding. Her WEDDING!

­­­­­­­­

Once they got to the apartment building, they sat in the car for about twenty minutes in total silence. Unable to think of any encouraging word, she gave Paris a friendly hug.

"Thanks Rory, I guess I better get this over with."

"Yepp, come on your fate awaits!"

They got out of the car and started to tread the stair to the dreaded apartment. Once the they reached the apartment, it all began.

"I can no way in hell do this." She tried to turn around, but Rory stopped her.

Paris opened the door to the apartment, and Doyle was right there sitting on the couch making a swan and following the direction on the How to Origami Booklet. Paris tried to turn around yet again, but Rory was obstructing her path out. She nervously turned around yet again to face the music.

"Doyle, I need to talk to you." Paris said that phrase in the calmest tone she could muster.

"Yeah Paris?" He answered, clearly not in the conversation, but miles away.

"Holy Crap Put the Damn paper duck down so I can simply tell you I am PREGNANT YOU IDIOT!" She screamed at him. After realizing what she had said, her hand shot directly to her mouth. Rory sighed thinking 'well telling him calmly and rationally is out of the question now.'

Doyle just sat there with his crushed paper swan in his death grip. If he was trying to make his grip imprint on paper, it would be the perfect match. After about five more minutes of uncomfortable silence, Paris began to talk calmly.

"Well, what do you think?"

Doyle sat on the couch quietly, then a few seconds later he responded. "I assume you aren't going to keep it."

"Well at the moment I was."

"Well that's a stupid move, Paris you can't even take care of a sick person, let along a child."

"Shut up Doyle, I can take care of a kid."

"Ha, it would be better to either get an abor…"

"Don't even finish that syllable ass!"

"Why? It is logical Paris, the only logical idea at the time."

"Oh okay, I was mistaken murder is exactly the perfect choice what the hell was I thinking! You know what? I hope you drop dead Doyle because I can't believe you would even think of murdering the unborn. How would you feel if I murdered you? Huh? One knife in the back? Well? Not so tuff now are you murderer? That is he perfect nickname for you! Forget about that as your nickname, this is your new name! Murderer Murderer! Murderer, honey, can you get me a drink? I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL! Drop Dead Doyle! Drop dead!"

Paris walked out of the room and turned around one last time. "I will get some body to come back and get my stuff. I never Ever want to see you piece of shit again!"

In a huff, Paris and Rory walked out of the apartment. Paris basically ran to the car and started. Rory had to practically jump in to the moving car.

They drove all the way back to Stars Hollow in silence until they reached the Gilmore house. They sat there for a minute and then Rory spoke.

"Hey Paris are you okay?"

"Yeah I guess, I just hate him now, how could he even think like that? Uh I don't care. I will be fine without him. Good riddens to him. Come lets go get ready for the wedding." Paris quickly got out of the car and walked into the house.

Rory slowly followed her in. Only to be greeted by the image of Paris sobbing on the couch.

Loreali finally got out of the hair dressers. She went into her purse and took out her cell phone. She looked at the time and it read two o'clock! Two o'clock! Only two hour till she would become a missus! Mrs. Loreali Danes!

She finally reached her front door. Loreali went in and saw none other than Rory with a crying Paris in her arms. Rory spotted Loreali and gave her the face of depression.

"Umm Paris, I am going to make you some tea. I will be right back." Rory laid Paris on the couch. She signaled her mother to come with her into the Kitchen.

"Mom , ok listen…"

"No need I know everything. Paris is pregnant, and I am getting married today. I heard you guys earlier. I went over to Luke last night and talked and I am so happy I am going to burst!"

"Oh my god Mom. This is amazing! Can you believe it? You are getting married! We are changing our names!"

"Wait you are going to too?"

"Yeah, I want us to be a family! And what better to solidify us together? I can truly feel this is the way to happiness."

"I love ya kid!"

"Oh gosh is almost three! You have to be at Miss Patty's in like a half hour!"

"Well, how about some coffee?"

"No, let's go get married."

"For once I like that idea better than coffee."

"Me too Mom, Me too."

Coming up- Okay this is the chapter you have been waiting for! The wedding is next! And some other surprise announcements are headed your way!


	9. Happily Ever After

Chapter Eight of I Guess I Gotta Do Some Work-

A/n- The wedding- need I say more?

Loreali could hardly believe this day had come. Her wedding. If she had been asked last week if she thought she would ever get married her answer would have probably have been no.

Her dress fit perfectly, like a perfect white glove. She was standing in Ms. Patty's, await Rory to signal her to get ready to end her days as a single woman. Her make up was perfect, she concluded, after one finally check in the mirror. _Almost there… you are almost married! _She could hardly wait.

This was defiantly not the feeling she had with Max. Right now, she felt calm and at peace and ready to get on with her life. With Max, it had been nerve racking. She was nervous for days, she couldn't eat, it was so hard. But this… this was so easy. She had absolutely no doubts al all. None. And that was a lot for Loreali Gilmore… no Loreali Danes.

She was shaken from her daydream by none other than her daughter. Rory came across to her mother and gave her a big hug. Unable to believe that her mother was finally going to get their… no her happy ending. Okay, it was a happy ending for her too. And it was amazing.

"Hey Mom? You ready to get married?"

"Definitely Babe."

A few minutes earlier in the square…

Luke was amazed at everything before his eyes. The flowers were beautiful. The guest were all well behaved, Jess was here, his sister was here, and he is getting married.

He could see Emily Gilmore walk into the square and sit down with her chin up in the air. He could see Buddy and Maisy in the talking to everybody. And he also saw Taylor, Babbette, and Morey. Everybody had wide smiles on their faces. Everything was perfect.

Loreali and Rory began to walk towards the square. They could see the beautiful setting of flowers and beloved guests.

"You ready?" Rory asked.

"Yeah" Loreali responded with smile that you could see a million miles a way.

"I will go tell the piano man."

"Give Morey my love!"

"Yep!"

Loreali waited patiently for the bride's maids to walk down the isle. Richard came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled at her father.

"Dad, thank you for coming."

"Of course, Loreali, we wouldn't miss it for the world. Now we better be prompt, you are getting married."

Loreali smiled and they walked over to the isle. The wedding march began to play. Sookie, Lane, Rory, and Jess had already processed up the isle and it was now her turn. As they began to walk up the isle, Richard began to whisper one phrase to her that meant more to her than anything in the world.

"I am proud of you Loreali. I love You."

Loreali was amazed that her father uttered those few words to her. Her life just became more amazing that imaginable.

"Thank you Dad." She whispered back at him. She was now on the verge of tears.

Once they got to the front of the isle where Luke was, she saw Kirk in a black robe.

"Kirk, what are you?"

"I am your minister."

"You are ordained yes, Now can we get back to the ceremony? Thank you. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Richard responded, "I do." He kissed Loreali on the cheek and went to sit down with his wife.

Luke and Loreali smiled at each other and they stepped towards Kirk. Luke had no idea why Kirk was marrying them but he resisted getting mad, and he just smiled.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Loreali Gilmore and Lucas Danes in holy matrimony. Loreali, would you like to tell Luke how you feel?"(from TJ and Liz's wedding)

"Yes, Those who know me know that I love movies. I like to think of my life as a movie. My life so far has been a variety of genres so far. Adventure, romance, some angst, tragedy, and even some suspense sometimes. I have always gone through my life unknowing and basically blind. But now my life's genre has changed once again. It has become what's known as a happily ever after ending. I am so happy I am here today. No matter how many times I screwed up, Luke was always there to get me out my jam. Never failing reliability. It is what made me fall in love with him so deeply, so fully. And that is what makes me know that I will always be protected no matter where I go no matter what I do. It is an amazing feeling. And I am so grateful I that I am one of the few people that has found this, this type of love. I love you so much." Loreali was in tears and Luke was too.

"Luke would you like to do the same?"

"Yes, When my mother died and then finally my father died, I felt like I was totally alone. I began to believe that I only had myself to turn to. But one day about eight years ago, I began to realize that no body can choose when they go and pass on, but we can do one thing. We can choose how we live. Loreali Gilmore taught me that. She truly taught me how to live and love. And I own it all to you. I love you."

"Thank you, now Luke repeat after me. I, Lucas Danes, take you, Loreali Gilmore."

"I, Lucas Danes, take you, Loreali Gilmore."

"To be my wedded wife."

"To be my wedded wife." Luke repeated.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward."

"For better, for worse."

"For better, for worse."

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health."

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health."

"To love and to cherish."

"To love and to cherish."

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part."

"Now Loreali, repeat after me. I, Loreali Gilmore, take you, Lucas Danes."

"I, Loreali Gilmore, take you, Lucas Danes."

"To be my wedded husband,"

"To be my wedded husband," Loreali repeated.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward."

"For better, for worse."

"For better, for worse."

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health."

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health."

"To love and to cherish."

"To love and to cherish."

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part."

The couple smiled at each other. "May I have the rings?" Kirk asked them.

"Now repeat after me Luke. With this ring I thee wed,"

"With this ring I thee wed," Luke said as he slide the ring on to his finger.

"Loreali, the same."

"With this ring I thee wed," Loreali said as she slide the ring on to her finger, and she smiled.

"Do you take this woman?"

"I do."

"Do you take this man?"

"Hell yeah!" Kirk glared at her profanity.

"Loreali, come on this is a sacred ceremony!" Kirk wined.

"I am sorry. I do." She smiled.

""I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God has joined together let no man put asunder. You make kiss the bride."

"Finally," they both said in unison. And they kissed. Finally together, and finally happy.

Yay! They are finally together! Everyone applause! Next jess and Rory talk, and Luke and Loreali join in a dance and get to enjoy their Happy ending.


	10. Square Dancing

Chapter Nine of I Guess I Gotta Do Some Work – Square Dancing

A/N- SORRY for the wait in updating, it wasn't that long but I just wanted to take some time for just ideas to flow through my head, so I could get my best ideas. I am just trying to work out the rest of the story. And I am trying to find the right time to bring in the Rory relationship stuff. It anybody had any ideas that they think I should incorporate into the story, I am now taking suggestions. This chapter is basically the wedding reception. And I have no clue at the moment what the next chapter will be.

Enjoy this chapter!

The wedding was absolutely amazing. Lorelai thought. The smile couldn't have been wiped off of her face even if she died at that very second. She would die happy. Happy and desperately in love.

They walked back to the other half of the square, where the wonderful food and DJ was set up. Luke and Lorelai walked over to the crowd of happy people.

"Seems like a good day for Kirk's bank account."

Luke smiled, "Actually know I just offered to sell him my toast at my old price. He was so happy he almost cried." Lorelai smiled at him and kissed him.

"I love you, so much, thank you."

"No problem, I am sorry I took so long. I love you too."

"Want to get some of Sookie's marvelous food?"

"Say no to food Sookie made? Never!" She smiled and kissed him again, and they walked over to the buffet.

Rory looked at the happy couple. Her mother and stepfather. Nothing really could be better. Or so she thought.

"Hey." A friendly man's voice came from behind her.

She turned around and couldn't believe who she saw. "Dean, wow, hi nice to see you."She got up and gave him a hug. "Whats up?" she asked.

"Well, I am here because I knew I could miss this. It the hit of the town." She couldn't believe how good he looked, his suit showed off the broadness of his shoulders, and subtly showed his lean arms and musles.

"Well, when my mom is involved, it has to be a bang." She smiled at how they could still talk to each other like that.

"Yeah I just wanted to talk to you, and I thought you would be happy to know that I went back to school. Actually almost done. I have been taking as many classes as I can and I worked over the summer, and I am trying to really catch up. I start student teaching in about a month."

"Wow Dean congratulations! I am so proud of you. I knew you could do it."

"Thanks I did it for you." He smiled, slightly embarrassed at his confession.

"Well, that's the best thing you could ever done for me."

"Hey you want to dance?" He asked.

"Ohh I love this song." The song began to play.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful,  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
_

Rory slowly swayed back and forth, feeling totally safe in his arms. Unable to stop a smile from forming on her face.

_Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
_

Dean leaned back and started to sing the words of the song softly, and a little bit off key into her ear.

"_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide.  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life."_

He finished the refrain and smiled at her again. She giggled at his attempt.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

They both looked at each other thinking that they hadn't done this in such a long time. She hadn't felt this good with someone for a while now. All she could do was smile into his shoulder.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide.  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Dean leaned back again, "Are you happy?" He asked simply.

"I thought my life was… well until you ran into it again. Now I am not so sure how I feel now."

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead.  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

"I am sorry."

"I'm not." He simply smiled at her and continued to hold her for the remainder of he song.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide.  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_…

"Thanks for the dance Dean. I am going to get some food. You want to join me?"

"I would be delighted."

They smiled at each other once more and went over to get some grub.

"Would every one please clear the dance floor, it is time for the couple's first dance at husband and wife."

Lorelai and Luke went on to the dance floor and began to dance.

_Love I get so lost, sometimes  
Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
When I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
But whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are_

Lorelai smiled at Luke. "This is my favorite song." She said simply to him. And they continued to dance.

_All my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade, so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside  
_

"I love you so much." Was all Luke could say.

_  
In your eyes  
The light the heat  
In your eyes  
I am complete  
In your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes  
The resolution of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes  
I see the light and the heat   
In your eyes  
Oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light  
The heat I see in your eyes_

Love, I don't like to see so much pain  
So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away  
I get so tired of working so hard for our survival   
I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive

And all my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade, so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside  


"Everyone may join Luke and Lorelai for the remainder of their song, Please share the beginning of their wonderful journey of love and happiness with them." Kirk said, he looked nervous for some reason.

_  
In your eyes  
The light the heat  
In your eyes  
I am complete  
In your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes  
The resolution of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes  
I see the light and the heat   
In your eyes  
Oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light,  
The heat I see in your eyes  
In your eyes in your eyes  
In your eyes in your eyes  
In your eyes in your eyes   
_

As the song ended, Kirk brought his microphone out in to the middle of the dance floor. "Lulu could you join me?"

"Lulu I have known you for a while and we have been in a relationship for quite a while. You are the only one that has put up with me. I love you. I would like to know if you would marry me… This not a joke." The while town was stunned at the question.

Lulu smiled at Kirk and said "Yes!"

"Wow, I didn't think anything could out shine me and you getting together, but none other than Kirk and Lulu just did."

Lorelai smiled at him. "Kirk getting married, well the world must be spinning to fast." They both laughed and kissed again and went to enjoy their wonderful celebration.

A/N- LOVE IT? Hate it? Dean and Rory? Yes or No? let me know! Review!


	11. You can't always trust happiness

**Chapter Ten of I Guess I Gotta Do Some Work**

**Chapter title: _You can't always trust happiness_**

Author's Note: Hey everybody! I have decided to update this story … I have had serious writer block with this story. Wow I haven't realized how long it has been since I updated, since July fourth1 Wow1 I am so sorry! I have written a lot of one shouts from Luke and Lorelai's Point of view to deal with the result of feelings. I am Probable most Proud of **The Best I've ever had** and **Good Bye My Lover. **Please, if you have any time just read them, they aren't too long but long enough to take the time to read. And review. I am currently working on another story, called **What's Meant to Be Will always find a Way **or a title similar to that. It will be about Lorelai choosing between Chris and Luke after Partings- to help her choose, she will have a Divine Intervention and is visited and helped by a person you would suspect the least. I hate to be the author that ends a chapter the was I am going to end this one so I am sorry and most of you will hate me for it but remember Luke and Lorelai are married! So they are together, don't worry!

(Song is by **ALISON KRAUSS called "Happiness")**

_**You can't always trust happiness**_

Happy. They were happy. Finally

_With your love I was complete  
Like a haven safe from harm  
Till the bitter stole the sweet  
I was perfect in your arms  
A precious while I had your smile  
Till it all fell apart with one change of heart_

Luke and Lorelai began to leave the reception. They were both tired, yet so happy. Neither could stop smiling. But the Party was over and real life was about to come back to bite them in the ass.

"Luke?" Lorelai whispered as they walked down the street.

"Yeah?" Luke replied.

"I love so much." She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you. I know I don't say it enough but I do. So much. I can't even think about my life would be like without you." They both smiled and Kissed. Glad to be finally together. Glad to have worked out their problems.

And Just plain glad to be done with all of the things that have gotten in their way.

_The pain and regret will fade but a fact of love will still remain  
You can't always trust happiness  
Love like a sweet parade till the saddest part when the music fades  
You can't always trust happiness_

They were just about to the house when they heard a car coming up the street. Not thinking anything of it, that and they were too entranced in each other, that they payed no attention to the car coming straight at them.

_If a single star I see  
Ever made a wish come true  
It would bring you back to me  
But the best my heart can do  
Is to love again, I don't know when  
Still it's worth all I fear, the heartaches and the tears_

It happened so fast. Breaks screeched on the pavement. Lorelai let out a scream only dogs could hear. **Thud. Crack.** Somebody was hit. And somebody was hurt.

_Love like a lesson learned when we pass the point of no return  
You can't always trust happiness  
There in love's steady glow hides the power to hurt us so  
You can't always trust happiness_

Lorelai almost fainted 'no' was the only sound that came from her lips after that. When she looked down she saw Luke's unconscious body in a heap on the ground. She fell on to the ground beside him and made sure he was still breathing. She looked behind her when she heard a car door slam shut. She looked at the car when she could see the person because of the car high beams. 

"Christopher" was what she said when she saw the car. It was Christopher's car, which now had a dent in the front bumper.

_The pain and regret will fade but a fact of love will still remain  
You can't always trust happiness  
Love like a sweet parade till the saddest part when the music fades  
You can't always trust happiness  
_

" Lore, Lore, are you okay I need you Lore, please come back to me! Please! I love you1 You love me! We belong together1 I left you a ton of messages1 why…" Lorelai push him to the ground when she smelled the alcohol on his breath.

"I hate you Chris! I hate you so much! You are the most disgusting person in the world to me! If it wasn't for Rory I would hurt you so much you would be able to see straight!"

She yelled through her tears.

"And after this situation is cleared up it I ever see you again I won't be able to control my actions toward you, mark my words!"

Then Lorelai got up off the ground and began to run back into town to get help. Luke was going to be okay but he needed help.

If a single star I see  
_Ever made a wish come true  
It would bring you back to me  
But the best my heart can do  
Is to love again, I don't know when  
Still it's worth all I fear, the heartaches and the tears_

Lorelai felt like she had been running for miles. When it had actually been only four or five blocks. She finally reached the square, where everyone was still partying and having some much fun, while she was crying so hard.

"Mom?" Rory, breaking away from her conversation with Jackson and Lulu, and began to run to her distraught mother hoping everything was okay.

_Love like a lesson learned when we pass the point of no return  
You can't always trust happiness  
There in love's steady glow hides the power to hurt us so  
You can't always trust happiness_

"Mom, are you okay?" Rory screamed to her.

"Luke.. He was hit! I need to get help!"

"Who hit him? With what?"

"Chris, Dunk, Car… Oh my god I need help" She said through her sobs.

_No, No, No…_

_You can't always trust happiness_

I know dramatic, but well , I like review please! I hate to bring Chris back, but I couldn't think off anything to write next soo… what will happen to Luke? What will happen to Chris? Should he worry abut Jail or just the wrath of the town and the Gilmore Girls… either way it won't be pretty…. Stay tuned for some Chris bashing…

Honk if you hate Chris!

**Honk Honk!**


End file.
